


Dendam

by ashimie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashimie/pseuds/ashimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Snape Day! belated fic from me. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menyimpulkan kisah ini, yang bisa ku lihat hanyalah sebuah........dendam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dendam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Semesta Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk membuat fanfic ini saja, benar-benar tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diharapkan dari fanfic ini.
> 
> A/N : Saya tidak tahu apakah fanfic ini dapat dikatakan sebuah kumpulan Missing Scenes atau bahkan Side Story. Saya membiarkanmu menilainya sendiri setelah membacanya. Terinspirasi dari Fic Dalam Gelap by Nutmeg-not-head
> 
> Warning for some sarcastic words.

Peter Pettigrew memang pantas mati!

Amat sangat pantas.

Dia yang telah menjual Lily pada _Dark Lord_. Dia yang mengoyak mantera Fidelius yang melindungi Lily dengan sempurna. Dia yang menjadi mata-mata _Dark Lord_ dalam Orde. Orang yang sama yang juga membawa wanita yang dicintai Severus Snape ke ujung mautnya.

Ya, Pettigrew memang sudah sepantasnya mati.

Dan Severus Snape paham hal itu.

Tak ada keraguan lagi dalam dirinya. Severus telah melihat semuanya. Memori anak itu tidak akan berkata bohong. Kenangan itu sangat jelas terlihat, seperti sebuah adegan yang kembali terjadi. Di dalam gubuk reyot Shrieking Shack, Black dan Lupin membongkar semua kenyataan yang terjadi pada malam Halloween tahun 1981. Bahwa Peter ‘ _Tikus-Got_ ’ Pettigrew bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan _Dark Lord_ di Godrics Hollow malam itu.

Malam di mana Severus kehilangan segalanya.

Cintanya.

Kepercayaannya.

Hatinya.

Lily Evans telah tewas. Lily-nya tak akan pernah kembali lagi, bahkan sekalipun ia memohon pada Merlin.

Severus Snape tak pernah menyangka bahwa laporannya tentang ramalan yang ia curi dengar dari Trelawney akan berakibat seburuk ini. Bukan pujian yang ia dapatkan dari sang _Dark Lord_ , malah penyesalan dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Ia tak siap kehilangan Lily seperti ini. Tak akan pernah siap.

Severus sempat menyalahkan semuanya pada Albus Dumbledore. Lelaki tua itu telah berjanji padanya untuk melindungi Lily dengan sebaik mungkin. Tetapi dia mengingkarinya. Dia tak berhasil melindungi Lily. Albus berkilah dengan mengatakan bahwa seseorang mengkhianati mereka. Dan sebagai gantinya, masih ada darah daging Lily yang selamat. Anak yang dilahirkan oleh Lily, yang memiliki mata hijau kesukaan Severus.

Tidak. Bukan anak bayi itu yang diinginkannya, tetapi Lily. Wanita yang memberi warna pada hidupnya yang kelabu.

Kepercayaannya telah goyah. Severus Snape tak bisa sepenuhnya kembali mempercayai Albus Dumbledore. Meskipun ia telah setuju untuk menyeberang pihak, bukan berarti Severus akan selalu setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Albus. Ia hanya merasa perlu berhati-hati.

Dan anak itu.

Ah, persetan dengan segala cerita keajaiban yang dibicarakan orang-orang tentang anak itu dan _Dark Lord_. Severus tak peduli, seperti orang lain yang tak peduli dengan keadannya. Toh tak akan ada yang mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Sekalipun itu Albus.

Severus tak ingin menganggap anak itu sebagai anak Lily. Anak yang telah membuat wanita yg ia cintai berkorban nyawa. Anak yang juga menyandang nama belakang yang sama dengan si sombong itu, James Potter. Severus menolak untuk mengakui bahwa dalam diri anak itu juga mengalir darah Lily.

Tidak. Severus yakin sepenuhnya bahwa anak itu tidak akan menjadi anak Lily. Anak itu akan tumbuh menjadi seperti duplikat dari ayahnya. Sombong, arogan, dan jahat. Seperti layaknya kepada James Potter, Severus menganggap dirinya tak akan pernah bisa menaruh simpatik pada anak itu.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Severus melihat anak itu tumbuh seperti perkiraannya, dan sekaligus di luar ekspektasinya. Anak itu mewarisi fisik ayahnya. Tetapi entah bagaimana, arogansi seorang Potter seakan tertelan jauh dalam dirinya. Anak itu tak suka ketenaran yang dia peroleh, bahkan sebelum dia tahu alasannya. Juga dia memilih untuk tidak menonjol dan lebih suka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tipikal Lily.

Severus menyadari itu. Tetapi ia bertahan dalam sikap acuhnya. Permusuhan dan kebencian yang Severus tanam mulai dari detik pertama pertemuannya dengan anak itu, membuatnya semakin mudah untuk memanipulasi apa yang dia rasakan. Severus merasa telah menemukan kembali Lily-nya pada diri anak itu.

Ya, Severus Snape konsisten dengan pemikirannya. Selama anak itu berada di sekitarnya, ia tak pernah menunjukkan rasa simpatiknya. Tidak secara gamblang.

Seperti yang diharapkan, anak itu juga dengan mudah membencinya. Bagus. Ini akan membuatnya semakin sempurna.

Ada sebuah kekhawatiran yang selalu membayanginya. Kenyataan bahwa anak itu ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan _Dark Lord_.

Severus tak tahu bagaimana cara menjaga anak itu saat ia tak berada dalam jangkauannya. Ia tak bisa mempercayakan sepenuhnya keselamatan anak Lily pada Albus Dumbledore. Rasa kecewa pada lelaki tua itu tak pernah benar-benar hilang. Ia sudah mulai meragukan kompetensi Albus yang kini semakin tua itu. Severus lebih memilih melindungi anak itu dengan caranya sendiri. Mencoba untuk membuat _Dark Lord_ tak lagi menyentuh atau melukai anak itu. Setidaknya kali ini kesempatannya untuk menebus kesalahannya. Hanya anak ini satu-satunya peninggalan Lily. Satu-satunya koneksinya dengan Lily.

Dan malam itu.

Di ruang kantornya. Ruang bawah tanah. Semua kenyataan itu terbongkar.

Severus tak penah berkekspektasi bahwa ia akan melihat memori itu dalam pikiran anak itu. Semua terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Pelajaran _Occlumency_ yang diperintahkan oleh Albus membuatnya mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam saat ia tak sadarkan diri di Shrieking Shack. Black dan Lupin membuktikan kenyataan yang mengejutkannya.

Albus Dumbledore tidak bersalah. Bahkan bukan Black yang mengkhianati Potter dan Lily. Semua akibat ulah Peter Pettigrew. Dia menjual temannya sendiri. Memfitnah sahabatnya ke dalam Azkaban. Dia yang menyebabkan musnahnya kekuatan _Dark Lord_. Dan dia yang bertangung jawab atas kematian Lily.

Peter Pettigrew harus mati!

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Severus. Ya, mati secara mengenaskan adalah hal yang sangat layak didapatkan tikus tua itu.

Severus memang tak pernah menyukai orang itu. Bahkan sejak mereka masih bersama-sama sekolah di Hogwarts. Karena dia telah menjadi salah satu anggota kawanan Potter dan Black, kawanan yang menurut Severus sangat layak untuk dibenci. Ditambah dengan kesalahannya membunuh Lily, secara tidak langsung.

Severus pada akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang memang sangat pantas untuk meluapkan segala rasa penyesalan dan dendam yang ia miliki atas kematian Lily. Seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Seseorang yang harus menebusnya juga dengan nyawanya. Severus berharap untuk membunuh Pettigrew dengan tangannya sendiri.

Seperti sebuah keberuntungan, saat Severus telah menjadi tangan kanan _Dark Lord_ , tikus tua Pettigrew diperintahkan untuk membantunya di Spinner’s End. Itu berarti kesempatan untuk membunuhnya semakin besar. Satu saja kesalahan kecil, Severus bisa merapalkan mantera pembunuh pada tikus itu.

Tetapi Severus memilih menahan ego untuk segera membunuhnya. Ia menikmati pembalasan dendam secara perlahan. Mengingat betapa tikus itu dan teman-teman kecilnya dahulu sering membuatnya menjadi target kejahatan mereka. Tak perlu menyiksanya, setidaknya membuatnya merasa disia-siakan seperti seorang budak tak berharga, rasanya sudah cukup. Sekalipun dia mengadu pada _Dark Lord_ , Severus yakin tak sepatah kata pun yang didengarkan olehnya. Ia tahu _Dark Lord_ lebih mempercayainya, tentu saja.

_Karma does exist. Yeah._

Pada akhirnya Severus Snape melihat hal yang dia inginkan. Peter Pettigrew telah tewas.

Severus mendengus saat berdiri di samping tubuh tak bernyawa Pettigrew. Mayat itu tergeletak begitu saja di tangga depan ruangan tawanan _Malfoy Manor_. Tak dipedulikan. Menyeramkan, Pettigrew tewas dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya putih dan menyiratkan kesakitan, juga ketakutan yang luar biasa. Mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin mengambil udara yang tak sampai ke tenggorokannya. Posisi tangannya janggal, salah satu tangan mayat itu terlihat mencengkeram lehernya. Sebuah tangan yang terbuat dari besi. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memegang lengan jubah yang sudah robek.

Ini bukanlah efek dari _Avada Kedavra_. Severus Snape tahu kalau tangan besi itu yang mencekiknya hingga mati.

_Bagus. Pergilah ke neraka dan tebus dosamu, Tikus kotor!_

Sedikit penyesalan dirasakan oleh Severus. Pettigrew tidak mati di tangannya. Tetapi ada penghiburan lain, setidaknya tikus itu mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Yaitu tercekik oleh tangan yang dia puja. Tangan yang diberikan oleh Masternya. Tanpa dia tahu bahwa tangan itu dapat merasakan ketidaksetiaannya pada _Dark Lord_.

Ya, Peter Pettigrew tewas selayaknya yang dia dapatkan.

Severus Snape kini merasa lebih lega. Hanya ada satu tugas lagi. Membantu anak Lily memusnahkan _Dark Lord_ selama-lamanya.

Dan Severus bahkan akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk membantu anak Lily, berharap itu bisa menebus kesalahannya.

_**– Selesai –** _

**Author's Note:**

> * thanks for reading. saya sadar betul kalau fic ini molor banget dari jadwal Snape Day. and for Ambudaff, makasih banyak ya Mbu untuk kesempatannya. Maapkeun juga ini ngaret banget. tapi, semoga tahun depan bisa ikutan lagi. dan semoga nggak ngaret lagi. hehe*


End file.
